Imperial Sourcebook
Imperial Sourcebook, to pierwsza wersja podręcznika o Imperium do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40006 - okładka twarda, 40051 - okładka miękka). Podręcznik wydano w 1989 roku i jego autorem jest Greg Gorden. Zawartość: *Introduction *Prologue **The Might of The Empire *Chapter 1: A Primer on Imperial Power **The Old Republic Wanes **The Rise of Senator Palpatine **The New Order **The Scructure of The Empire **Citizenry and Laws **Planetary Governments **The Governors **Sectors **The Moffs **Grand Moffs **Servants of The Emperor **Advisors **Imperial Royal Guard **The Emperor **The Grasp of The Empire **Control of Information *Chapter 2: COMPNOR **Select Committee **SAGroup **SAGEducation **SAGRecreation **Motivation **Recruitment **The Coalition for Progress **Sector Monitor **Art **Science **Commerce **Education **Justice **The Coalition for Improvements **Secret Development **Modification **Redesign **Compforce **Observation **Assault **Imperial Security Bureau **Surveillance **Investigations **Internal Affairs **Interrogation **Re-education **Enforcement *Chapter 3: Imperial Intelligence **Ubiqtorate **Internal Organization Bureau **IntSec **IntCon **Analysis Bureau **Media **Signal **Cryptanalysis **Tech **Interrogation **Bureau of Operations **Surveillance **Infiltration **Renik **Diploser **Destabilization **Assassination **Intelligence **External Communications **Sedition **Crisis **Sector **Sector Plexus **Plexus Droid Vessels **Imperial CompLink **System Cell **Adjustments *Chapter 4: The Military **The Navy ***Changes in Civilian Command Structure ***Naval Command Structure ***Naval Personnel ****Pilots ****Gunners ****Naval Troopers ***Equipment **The Army ***Changes in Civilian Command Structure ***The Army Command Structure ***Army Assault Crews ***Equipment ***Stormtroopers ***Cold Assault Stormtroopers ***Aquatic Assault Stormtroopers ***Zero G Assault Stormtroopers ***Scout Stormtroopers ***The Effect of Stormtroopers *Chapter 5: Capital Ships **Assault Shuttle **Skipray Blastboats **System Patrol Crafts **Strike Cruisers **Escort Carrier **Lancer-class Frigates **Interdictor Cruisers **Imperial Star Galleon **Dreadnaughts **Carrack-class Light Cruiser **Torpedo Spheres **Victory-class Destroyers **Victory II **Imperial Star Destroyers **Super Star Destroyers *Chapter 6: Custom Ordnance **Cloaking Fields **Hyperspace Pulsemass Generators **Magnetic Bombards **Two-Wave Gravshock Devices **Orbital Nightcloaks and Visual Electromagnetic Intensifiers *Chapter 7: Land Vehicles **Juggernaut **Compact Assault Vehicle **Mobile Command Base **Repulsorlift Sled **Floating Fortress **Command Speeder **Hoverscout *Chapter 8: Sector Group Organization **The Role of The Army and Navy within a Sector Group ***The Role of The Army ***The Role of The Navy **Organization of The Army ***Squad ***Augmenting Squads ***Platoon ***Augmenting Platoons ***Company ***Augmenting Companies and Larger Units ***Battalion ***Regiment ***Battlegroup ***Corps ***Army ***Systems Army ***Sector Army **The Organization of The Navy ***The Mission Detail ***Ship Command ***Line ***Squadron ***System Force ***Fleet ***Sector Group *Chapter 9: Combat Artillery **Light Anti-Vehicle Laser Cannon **Comar Tri-Tracker **Speizoc "Grandfather Gun" **Anti-Orbital Ion Cannon **Anti-Infantry Battery **Field Missile Launcher **Heavy Anti-Vehicle Weapon **Turbolaser Emplacements *Chapter 10: Infantry Support Weapons **Shoulder-Lunched Ion Cannons **Portable Missile Launcher **Merr-Sonn DEMP Gun **Projectile Launcher **Thermal Detonators **Heavy Repeating Blaster **Force Pikes **Proton Mines **Sharpshooter's Blaster *Chapter 11: Special Military Forces **Standard Stormtrooper Unit **Deployment **Elite Armor Unit **Organization **Battalion Organization **Scimitar Assault Wing **Scimitar History **Recon Flight **Drop-Ship Flights *Chapter 12: Recruitment, Training and Indoctrinaction **The Imperial Army ***Basic Training **The Navy ***Raithal Academy **Imperial Navy ***Joining The Imperial Navy ***Flight Training ***Branches Krótkie teksty fabularne: *By His Own Hand *Picutorion Viewed From The Top *A Salvager's Run *The Full Might of The Empire *Comments by Imperial Trooper Kosk *Comments on The DEMP Gun from Imperial Trooper Dokus *Comments on The CSPL from Lt. Harburik *Comments on The E-Web by Imperial Trooper Reydon *Death of a Rebel Base *The Assault on Protazk *First Flight Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Imperial Royal Guard *COMPNOR - schemat organizacyjny *Imperial Intelligence - schemat organizacyjny *Imperial Intelligence Tech 4 PDV *Imperial Rank Insignias *Stormtrooper Armor - rodzaje zbroi stormtrooperów *Zero G Stormtrooper *Assault Shuttle - dane techniczne *Skipray Blastboat - dane techniczne *System Patrol Craft - dane techniczne *Strike Cruisers - dane techniczne *Gamma-class Assault Shuttle - schemat *Escort Carrier - dane techniczne *Lancer-class Frigate - dane techniczne *Interdictor Cruisers - dane techniczne *Imperial Star Galleon - dane techniczne *Dreadnaught Cruiser - dane techniczne *Carrack-class Light Cruiser - dane techniczne *Torpedo Sphere - dane techniczne *Victory I Destroyer - dane techniczne *Victory II Destroyer - dane techniczne *Imperial I Destroyers - dane techniczne *Imperial II Destroyers - dane techniczne *Executor - dane techniczne *Imperial Capital Ship Recognition Guide - porównanie wielkości okrętów imperialnych *HAVw A5 Juggernaut - dane techniczne *CAVw PX-10 - dane techniczne *PX-4 Mobile - dane techniczne *64-Y Swift 3 *GAT - We're Ready for The Toughest Competition - reklama Sienar Fleet Systems *TIE Series General Specifications - dane techniczne *HAVr A9 Floating Fortress - dane techniczne *LAVr QH-7 Chariot - dane techniczne *Mekuun Hoverscout - dane techniczne *Imperial Land Vehicle Recognition Guide - porównanie wielkości pojazdów imperialnych *Staying in Touch *Rebaxan Colmuni MSE-6 General Purpose Droid *Army: Company Level - schemat *Army Level - schemat *Army: Battalion Level - schemat *Major Generals are Everywhere *Stormtroopers and The Order of Battle *Military Folklore *Sector Group: Squadron Level - schemat *The Order of Battle and Future Growth of The Army *Sector Group: HQ Level - schemat *Atgar 1.4 FD P-Tower - dane techniczne *Comar G-003 Tri-Tracker - dane techniczne *Speizoc C-136 - dane techniczne *v150 Planet Defender - dane techniczne *Golon Arms Twin DF.9 (SP.9) - dane techniczne *Bryn & Gweith Leveler I - dane techniczne *Speizoc v-188 Penetrator - dane techniczne *Loronar Turbolaser System I - dane techniczne *SoroSuub Equalizer - dane techniczne *PLX2 "Plex" - dane techniczne *Merr-Sonn DEMP Gun - dane techniczne *BlasTech CSPL-12 "Caspel" - dane techniczne *Standard Canisters Effect *Merr-Sonn Thermal Detonator - dane techniczne *EWHB-10 "E-Web" - dane techniczne *SoroSuub Controller FP - dane techniczne *LX-4 - dane techniczne *Sharpshooter V - dane techniczne *MT/191 Drop Ship - dane techniczne Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *The Might of The Empire *Imperial Communique #001044.92v *How to Read an Imperial Intelligence Scandoc *Superior Utilization of 3PO Human-Cyborg Relations Droids *Your Droid Scheme *During This Time of Crisis... *Admiral Jerjerrod's Testimony *No Longer of Any Concern... *The Empire Strikes Back (Ars Dangor) *Datamemo *Imperial Recruitment (Gen. Nasda) Credits *design: Greg Gorden *prologue: Bill Slavicsek *chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 8: Greg Gorden *chapter 5: Assault Shuttle (Bill Slavicsek i Stephen Crane), Victory I & Imperial I (Bill Slavicsek), Blastboats (Deborah Christian), System Patrol Crafts & Star Galleons (Michael Stern), Lancers & Carracks & Strike Cruisers & Escort Carriers & Dreadnoughts & Intradictors & Victory II & Torpedo Spheres & Super Star Destroyers (Steve Gilbert) *chapter 6: Grant Boucher *chapter 7: Juggernaut & Compact Assault Vehicle & Mobile Command Base & Repulsor Sled & Floating Fortress (Michael Stern), Command Speeder (Grant Boucher & William Wenz), Hoverscout (Deborah Christian) *chapters 9, 10: Steve Gilbert i Deborah Christian *chapter 11: Standard Stormtrooper Unit & Elite Armor Unit (Jim Bambra), Scimitar Assault Wing (Deborah Christian) *chapter 12: Imperial Recruitment & Imperial Army (Jim Bambra), Imperial Navy (Deborah Christian) *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *assistant publisher: Denise D. Palter *editorial director: Bill Slaviscek *associate editors: Greg Gorden & Douglas Kaufman *editors: Jonatha Caspian, Michael Stern, C. J. Tramontana *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Rosaria Baldari, Bernadette Cahill, Jacqueline Evans, Cathleen Hunter, Sharon Wyckoff *production manager: Steve Porpora *sales director: Martin Wixted *sales manager: Fitzroy Bonterre *sales assistant: Maria Kammeier *special projects manager: Ronald Seiden *treasurer: Janet Riccio Zobacz także: *Imperial Sourcebook (2 wyd.) Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)